


Night Terrors

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Nightmares, Pee, Punishment, Wetting, fear wetting, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Prompt from Anon E: " asdfghjkl POOR YUURI.... if we’re torturing yuuri today i think a lot about him having nightmares and wetting the bed.. What if like. his anxious brain fucked up and made him have a nightmare about viktor mistreating him and hes scared to be comforted by him when he wakes up ;;___;;"





	Night Terrors

_“V-Vitya...No… Please don’t!”_

_Yuuri sobs into his hands, watching Victor approach him through the slits of his fingers. Never has he seen Victor act this way before, so… frightening. He wears a grin that is plastered and forced, head tilted in a sickening fashion._

_“Don’t you want it, my Yuuri? Don’t you want to make your Vitya happy? Come now, and let me punish you. You were such a naughty boy, after all, pissing in your pants like a child.”_

_Yuuri shakes his head, whimpering into his palms as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Please don’t, Vitya… Please. I couldn’t help it, you… You wouldn’t let me go to the toilet.”_

_Victor hums a twisted tune, cocking his head as Yuuri peeks through the cracks of his fingers once more. “Such a baby, can’t even hold your bladder and now you’re sobbing on the floor.” Victor clicks his tongue with disapproval._

_“I’m sorry, I really needed to… It was an accident, Vitya, I tried to hold it…”_

_Victor’s tone is cold and sharp; the word cuts right through Yuuri’s chest. “Pathetic.”_

Yuuri awakens with a gasp, his lungs swelling but unable to take a breath. Victor immediately stirs next to him, sitting up and rubbing his bleary eyes. _No, Vitya, please don’t_. Yuuri shudders, eyes wide as Victor stares at him with a soft gaze, worry flickering across his eyes.

“Yuuri, love, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”

Victor reaches out to wrap Yuuri in an embrace, and his gut twists inside him. The searing pain from his nightmare races through him, mind going into overdrive. He trembles, kicking his legs desperately as he backs away from Victor on the bed. “N-no, don’t!” Victor’s face flashes with hurt, but Yuuri can’t calm himself enough to register it.

“Yuuri, please take a breath and calm down. It’s okay, you’re okay no-”

As Victor reaches out to him once more, Yuuri feels his chest caving in. His heart pounds in his ears, his entire body stiffening. Something warm and wet pools in his lap and underneath him, his body trembling. He gasps, realizing that the warmth is urine, his body too frightened to hold his bladder. He whimpers, curling into himself and burying his face in his knees. He braces himself for the same disgust from his nightmare, the beratement, the cruel words. He sobs, waiting, but the hurt doesn’t come.

“Yuuri, I’m not going to try and touch you until you tell me it’s okay to. But I need you to listen to me, love. Listen to me and try to take deep breaths. Everything is okay.”

Yuuri shakes his head, raising his face to meet concerned icy blues. “Please don’t punish me, Vitya.”

Victor inhales sharply, eyes growing glassy. “Yuuri, sweetheart, what in the world would I ever punish you for?”

Yuuri whimpers, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he trembles. “Y-you made me hold it until I couldn’t and then I-I had an accident and you s-said you were going to punish me b-because I was a baby and-” Yuuri hiccups, burying his face in his knees once more. “Now I’ve wet myself again, I’m sorry; I’m so sorry!”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, no.” Victor’s voice sounds small, fragile. “That was just a dream, that didn’t happen; I would never punish you for _anything_ , please know that. You were scared from your nightmare, love. It was an accident. It was just an accident.”

Yuuri finally looks up once more, tears streaming down his face as he blubbers, “you love me right, Vitya? You wouldn’t ever do that and hurt me?”

Victor breaks, the glossiness in his own eyes spilling over onto his cheeks as he shakes his head. “Yuuri, I would never, ever hurt you. I love you so much, sweetheart. I would never…” Victor reaches out again before quickly stopping himself, jerking his hand away. “I...Is it alright if I hug you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods, trembling as Victor envelops him at a snail-like pace, being sure that Yuuri is comfortable before pulling the younger man into his lap. “Vitya, you’re going to get wet,” Yuuri whispers, cheeks flushing.

“I don’t mind, my Yuuri. I’m sorry you are frightened, love. I’m sorry you had such a terrible dream.” Victor kisses his temple, soft and familiar. “You’re safe, darling. You’re safe now, I promise.”

Yuuri sucks in a shaky breath, sniffling as the last of his tears subside. “I’m sorry for trying to get away from you, Vitya.”

Victor shakes his head, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “No, love. I don’t blame you. That sounds like it was a terrible dream. Just know that I would never punish you for a thing. Do you want me to help you clean up? You must be uncomfortable.”

Yuuri nods, the cold, stickiness between his legs becoming nearly unbearable once mentioned. “I’m sorry I wet the bed.”

Another kiss to his temple, and gentle words fill his ears, warming Yuuri’s chest rather than cutting through it. “It was an accident, darling. Let me clean you up and then make you some tea okay?”

Yuuri nods, relaxing into Victor’s touch. He sighs, at peace with his dream, knowing that Victor would never do anything but love him.


End file.
